User talk:Alxeedo111
Archives: Current 1] Welcome to my second talk page. Feel free to post anything constructive. ---- :( Hi. I'm very p***ed at this moment. Sorry to say that. :( NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 01:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well... long story. All I can say is, I can stay until 9:30 PST. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 01:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thank you. Can you please come to chat? NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi. 11/26/2011 was the worst day of my life. First, I got into an long argument in real life. Next, I got into some drama, which caused me to lose all my friends in the CPW except for five. And finally, the Sharks lost to the Canucks. Sorry to tell you this. But, I'm real stressed and frustrated. Hope you understand and reply plz, it'll make me feel better. Thx! NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 06:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I can't forget about it. I lost all my friends (including Sea and LM) except 5 after this incident. Now I want to apologize/explain it to all those friends I lost. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:17, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply I wrote a letter http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/User:NickelbackFan37/Letters/November_27,_2011. Read it. I hope they get the message. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply. I hope. But unfortunately the letter's not working out. Only Wonder commented. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:37, November 28, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you come to IRC plz? NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:40, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Awww That's too bad :( Oh well. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) PS P.S. I posted that letter to Twitter, and so far I don't think someone's looking at it. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Tried Twitter, but I think someone isn't really paying any attention to my tweets. Or just doesn't care. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so LM has been posting a lot of tweets. But I don't think he bothered looking at mine. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 03:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Highly doubted I think he saw my tweets, but just not replying to them. :| NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Won't work It won't work. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:08, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Why? Well. I doubt he'll reply. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I tried. It works. 多謝! (Thanks) :) NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 04:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) My personal opinion Alxeedo, I am not trying to be rude when I say this but I do not believe you are showing any commitment to the wiki, you have not editied for a month now.MrLogos 17:09, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not to be pedantic or anything, but apart from one comment on a talk page, it's two months. Look , selecting only Administrators from the Groups box. But he's never been the most active admin anyway. Tmanokc and Vask have five figure edit counts. The other admins have only about a 5th of that, yourself included. Digifiend 20:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, and i am quite sure it is real, It was on ESPN when I was watching hockey. So i dont think that can be faked, however if it is belived to be to much of a concern I can remove it for you.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Red username, Since im an admin now, can you tell me what mediawiki it is to make my name red! I was thinking we could make all admins username blue, and all rollback's user names green.Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I cant make the usernames red :/ could you contact wikia?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 17:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it still on mediawiki.css? Cause i cant find where you made the color green, im want to try it blue. I really like the green! I think we should go with green for admins, and orange for rollbacksWell... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin Request? Hi. I wasn't sure where to post this, but I was just wondering what it takes to be a Logopedia administrator. I'm really interested in being one someday. Well, thanks for your time. Snelfu 02:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi Wiki Hey, can you edit again at the Yoshi Wiki? Me and another user have recently gotten the wiki back up and running, and we need to clean up some stuff and create more pages. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 13:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! (news) Hi alxeedo! When will you be back on the wiki? .......... ............. ........ P.S. the front page about the New logo standard design thing is an april fools joke! Lol make sure the other admins know ;) Kindernet Sorry about the rejected report, I assumed Nickelodeon's Kindernet was a mock up based on Kindernet, especially given the way the disambig notice is worded on the latter page. Anyway, Kindernet (Netherlands) appears to refer to the same channel as Nickelodeon's Kindernet, so I just marked it for delete-move. Digifiend 14:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Sure, I'll take you up on that offer. I'm already an administrator at The Morphin Grid: The Power Rangers and Super Sentai wiki, so I have experience. Digifiend 22:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! There is a vandel still vanadalising, if you could help with that! Thanks!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 22:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Request Thank you, sir. It would be an honor and a privilege to help keep things in order. Snelfu 23:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC)